


The Little Demon

by TaylorRCrain



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorRCrain/pseuds/TaylorRCrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel and Sebastian switch places, Sebas is the master and Ciel is the butler. So, basically Sebastian made a contract with Ciel, bla bla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU, and there is rape, maybe? Also, enjoy. I'm here for your amusement. :) ~~~~~~~

**Sebs POV**

My breathing was rapid. I was out of breath. Almost about to black out. I've never felt this kind of pain before. It was almost my turn. I didn't want to get slaughtered like the other ones. Sacrificed for no good reason. They died for nothing. There as no reason. There... was no god damn reason. There was no such thing as God. God doesn't exist. Hell is probably better than this.

-

 

I was grasping to the bars. I was too week and being carried away. "STOP! PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU!" Is what I thought I said, but I was already done for. My throat was so dry I could barely breath. My stomach had been growling. I looked around to calm myself down while being carried away. I couldn't see much. The room was dark and there was a dim candle-lit light next to a table with... blood? This made my heart race more. I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready to die.


	2. ~2~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically me rambling here, please enjoy. People actually read this garbage, but i'm happy either way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's bad. This is the first time I've ever been serious with a fanfic.

**Ciels POV**

I was up early for a kid my age. I was setting up all the meals for the day, maybe a salad? He needs more vegetables. Maybe, biscuits for breakfast? He's always so picky.

It was time for awakening. I went to my masters room and opened up the curtains. Yes, it's strange a kid like me is a butler, but it's really my only living choice. Usually, the sunshine would wake up my master, but he must be in a deep sleep. I mean, look at him. He looks so peaceful, it's a shame I have to wake him up.

I step by his bed and bend down, shaking his arm gently. "Master, time to awaken from you're slumber..." His eyes opened slowly, you could tell he was still tired. I poured him a cup of tea, and handed it to him. When he finished, he handed it to me and I went into the hallways.

**Sebastian's POV**

I was awoken by my butler. Heh, this is what it's like to have been wakes up by a demon every morning. It felt humiliating, but, it was cool to look at this cuties face every morning. I got changed and did my hair. I then stepped outside to look for Ciel, but he wasn't there.

Sometimes I fantasized what it would be like to watch Ciel wake up. Was he cute? Did he have cute, tiny little snores? D-did he purr like a cat? "NO, SEBASTIAN STOP IT!" I said out loud. Hehe, oops. This resulted in Mey-rin running towards me. "Master? Are you okay?" She said, in her usual silly voice. It actually made me laugh. "Every things fine, Mey." I said, with a sigh. "Do you perhaps know where Ciel is?" I said, which actually surprised her. "U-umm, I think he's in the kitchen..." She said. I think he's getting the meals ready for today." She replied, being her uneasy self.

I made my way to the kitchen, hoping to find Ciel. When I got there I saw the cutest sight in the world, a kid struggling to make the meals. He knew how to please me, but I didn't expect he would try this hard to.

I go up behind him and hug his slender body. I could hear him jump in surprise. Though he is a demon, he behaves like a human. He can only do lethal things. So, he doesn't know when someone is spying.

"Master... What are you doing?" He said, he stuttered a little bit, too.

"Don't worry, continue." I said. He obeyed.

I'm gonna toy with him these next few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so ooc, but just bare with it. T^T


End file.
